15 The Passion
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: ...BooFan paring. DON'T KILL ME!


A/N: Late, late, late! I KNOW!

Requested by Mathew Greene (My school chum)

* * *

Boog took a sip of his Frosty Freezy Freeze and sighed. Hm. The boys were late. They were late for their broadcast of tomfoolery. That sucked. He was always looking forward to them annoying Lenny.

Yet, he was always looking forward to hurting one of them too. Not Chum Chum. He was too easy. He was easily broken and always cried. Not Fanboy. Fanboy was stubborn. He was a stubborn little brat. He would growl, fight, kick, bite, or do whatever to get away from Boog when approached. He would protect his best friend at all costs.

That's exactly what Boog loved about Fanboy. He loved that Fanboy wouldn't break down so easily when in pain. He would stare right into the perpetrator's eyes, knowing it would earn him a second bopping. He wasn't afraid of going down as long as he had his dignity intact.

Boog took another slurp of his drink and leaned against the shelf, farther towards the back of the store. The boys were still absent. He missed the sound of Fanboy's laughter. Especially when all he could her was Lenny snoring, the store music, beeping… Hmm? Beeping? Boog peeked around the aisle shelf and looked towards the front of the store to the games section.

Fanboy…? Alone…? This was perfect! Boog knew that he had to bop this kid for a reason, and here was the perfect one! Fanboy was playing Boog's precious Chimp-Chomp! The young boy knew the rules, which clearly stated that he had to keep his grubby little mitts off of Boog's machine. The twenty year old man grinned and tossed his drink over his shoulder, not caring that Lenny would have to clean it up later.

Boog snuck up behind Fanboy slowly, and just stood there, watching the boy play for a few moments. Then, out of the dark back of his mind, he had an idea. He decided that he wouldn't bop Fanboy today. He'd do something else. Smirking, Boog leaned over and breathed hotly into Fanboy's ear, causing the boy to jump in surprise and spin around to face the older male.

"Gah! Boog? I-I thought you were on a break!"

Boog smirked and gazed down at the boy's and admired his nervousness. "I _was_ on break."

Fanboy began to whimper as he realized his mistake, "I-I'm sorry Boog…" he began inching his way around Boog, nearing the door. "I had fun, but-Hey! Look at the time! I'd better be going!" Boog raised an eyebrow. Then, Fanboy saw his chance, and he leaped for the doors. The man quickly snatched the boy's hand and yanked him back.

"Oh, no you don't," Boog scolded, "you're staying." He held Fanboy's gloved hand tightly, while Fanboy struggled to get away, grunting and squirming. He tried desperately to pull away from Boog, yanking roughly and harshly at the man's hand.

"WOAH!" Boog scolded once more. "Chillax!"

"N-No!" Fanboy cried out, tugging his hand away, only for Boog to yank him back by his arm. Boog couldn't get Fanboy under control, so he grabbed the boy's body and pinned him to the ground with his own body, so he was pressing against the youngster's backside. Fanboy stiffened immediately at the odd contact and the feeling of the other male pressing his body to the floor.

"Boog? W-What are you doing? LET ME GO!"

Ah, here was the voice Boog loved. That angry, dominating yell was just the greatest. The sound of Fanboy's voice excited Boog to the highest point! Boog ignored Fanboy's protests and let his chin rest on the top of Fanboy's head. Fanboy was aware of this and his face went a bright scarlet shade. "B-Boog?"

"Mm…?"

"W-What are you doing?" Fanboy whimpered, struggled and thrashed about a bit more, causing Boog to pin the entire body down with his own.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long, long time, dweeb."

With muscular fingers, Boog slowly slid his digits up and under Fanboy's violet mask, clutching the edges. He gazed at the boy's fearful look and began to remove the mask, moving at a teasingly slow pace.

"W-Wait! No!" Fanboy cried. Boog ignored him and managed to take away the violet mask from Fanboy, revealing the youngster's face and hair. Boog sighed deeply and buried his face in Fanboy's soft golden-brown hair, snuggling up against the tresses lovingly.

The young boy's face went an even darker scarlet as Boog's hand moved to the side of Fanboy's complexion, caressing it gently. Fanboy whimpered slightly at the feeling and wriggled slightly at Boog's odd actions. His gloved hands rushed to Boog's forearm, trying desperately to push the older man's hand away. "Nng. Boog… Stop it… What are you doing?"

Boog looked up at Fanboy's nervous face and smiled. He leaned in close to Fanboy's ear and whispered, "Don't worry; I'm not going to bop you."

He nuzzled against the boy's hair once more before he placed a romantically soft kiss on the boy's cheek, causing Fanboy to flinch. "There's no need to be so nervous," Boog murmured. He hooked an arm under Fanboy's neck and lifted the boy up to a sitting position. "You're fun to mess with, but I won't bop you this one time…" Boog smirked as Fanboy's emerald eyes grew wider and face grow darker at his words.

"Boog…" Fanboy trailed off as the man pulled the younger male into a tight hug, placing Fanboy's head against his chest. Boog felt Fanboy's legs wrap securely around his waist pressing them harder together. Fanboy sighed to try and calm his erratic nerves. "I-I'm so nervous…" Boog could tell. Fanboy was shaking slightly and his face was a dark crimson color.

"It's alright…" Boog murmured, his face turning pink. "I'm a bit nervous too." He moved a hand to Fanboy's chin, lifting the boy's face upward so there eyes could meet, emerald meeting with baby-blue. "But that's not about to stop me," Boog said with a low voice, his face getting impossibly close to Fanboy's.

"Boog, I-" Fanboy was instantly cut off as Boog's lips pressed against his own. He stopped breathing, his eyes went wide, and his heart beat impossibly fast, feeling the soft, pink flesh against his own. The kiss lasted several seconds before Fanboy pulled away, fear and slight passion hinted in his eyes. Boog stopped and stared at the young boy, whose face was incredibly red, and he was slightly panting.

A couple seconds passed. The man opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't, so he pressed his lips back to Fanboy's, snaking a hand to Fanboy's waist. The super fan squeezed his eyes shut as his heart beat even faster. One violet gloved hand was placed on the side of Boog's face, the other gripping the man's dirty blond hair, tugging slightly. Boog's hand hooked securely onto Fanboy's waist, the other snaking its way down Fanboy's leg.

Boog pulled the boy even closer, shutting his eyes as he slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, causing him to gasp. Fanboy complied immediately though, their tongues fought for dominance, swirling around each others'.

Oh God, this was wrong. This was so incredibly wrong, Fanboy knew. Yet he didn't want it to stop. They had to though, to get breath of fresh air. After about eight more seconds of making out, Boog slowly pulled away, a soft smacking sound emitting as he performed the action. Fanboy panted slightly and bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, noticing a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Boog smirked as Fanboy's face grew a darker scarlet color, his body beginning to shake.

"Not so bad, for a dweeb," Boog commented casually.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: ...That sucked. Sorry Mathew.


End file.
